


Lasting Hope

by DelektorskiChick



Series: Pushing the Limit [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anal tearing, BDSM, Bondage, Caning, Come Feeding, Come Swapping, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spreader Bars, Sub!Bucky, Vibrators, coming without permission, crops, dom!Natasha, ropes, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelektorskiChick/pseuds/DelektorskiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bucky are into bondage, though not necessarily with each other; they’re both submissive. Bucky has a praise kink, and Clint has a masochistic streak a mile wide. But Natasha loves both her boys equally, and will give them whatever they want. Even if they’re not entirely sure that they need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Barton

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as: The One in which Barton Cannot Follow Orders
> 
> Um… so. This is very different from my usual writing. Definitely stepping out of my fluffy comfort zone on this one. Not that I’ve never written something like this before, it’s just my first time posting it.  
> This started out as one of my best friends trying to distract me from my Clintasha heartbreak after Age of Ultron. She said, “Just imagine Bucky in a spreader bar and Clint tied up, waiting for Natasha to come and Domme them.” Thanks babe. Just thanks.
> 
> Title is from a quote by Kingman Brewster, Jr. “There is no lasting hope in violence, only temporary relief from hopelessness.”
> 
> I have more to this written. Eight parts, actually. Handwritten. And though I have parts 1-5 typed up, my laptop just up and died on me. It may take awhile, but I'm really hoping I can recover what I've typed. I'm telling you all this because I'd hoped to post a story a week until I was finished, but that's not possible at the moment. *Sigh* Don't you just love technology?

Clint was in a predicament. Not that he hadn’t been tied to a chair before, but his captor had been devious this time. The back of the chair was between his own back and his arms, par for the course. His arms, however, were lashed together from wrist to elbow, straining his chest. His ankles were tied together underneath the seat of his chair and were attached to his wrists by a piece of rope that was _just_ too short. If he didn’t want to strain his shoulders, Clint had to use his core to hold himself off the chair. If his abs got too tired he sat down, but the ropes would start pulling at his shoulders. Eventually he’d go crazy, but not soon enough.

Never soon enough.

He’d only been tied like this for maybe ten minutes, but already his naked body was starting to sweat. He was also as hard as a rock.

Fingers trailed lightly over his shoulder as his jailer came around in front of him. The same deadly hand rested gently against his cheek as Natasha bent down and met his gaze.

“Your safeword is Fury. Remember it; it’ll ice any mood going on fairly quickly.”

“It’s really good to know that you don’t think of our boss in that way.”

He grunted as she swiped a vicious backhand across his face. She laughed as his cock jumped.

“Now, if you say anything before I tell you to, anything that we haven’t laid out beforehand, next time I start with you first.”

 _That_ made him moan, ever so softly. His eyes found Bucky’s quivering form on the bed. She’d gotten him started before even taking out the ropes she’d used to bind Clint with. Natasha had pulled him right to the edge, shoved a vibrator in his ass, and then ordered him not to come.

If only the world could see the deadly assassin known as The Winter Soldier now. They’d be hard pressed to connect the unflappable killer they knew him as to the trembling man with the weeping cock. The man tied to the bed with silk scarves, with a spreader bar holding his legs apart. The one who’d nearly bitten through his gag several times attempting not to cry out.

Natasha did not like it when Bucky made noise without her explicit permission.

A lighter slap to his other cheek brought his focus back to the redhead with her hair pulled back in front of him.

“You forgot to say something before you zoned out there, you little slut. What are you supposed to say when I tell you your safeword?”

“I repeat it back to you, _ma’am_ , as well as ask for any punishments I may have earned since the last time we did this.” Clint shifted in his seat, lowering himself to the chair for the first and nowhere near last time. He smirked a bit as he went on, watching Natasha’s eyes narrow. “Though I feel like I’ve behaved myself fairly well over the past couple of weeks.”

“Oh, you think you have, do you?”

The edge in her voice was sharper than the edge of one of her knives. Clint didn’t push it any further.

She walked behind him, and it nearly killed him not to watch her. God, she was gorgeous like this. Not just naked, which was pretty damn fine in and of itself, but in her headspace of dominatrix. She was powerful, grace and beauty with razor sharp edges. And dammit, Clint wanted to be cut by them.

But when she did move, it gave him an unobstructed view of a writhing and mewling Barnes, and he kind of got distracted. Clint barely noticed as she prodded him back up off his chair, only the ease of the strain on his shoulders and the return of it to his abs showing any difference.

She grabbed his hair and yanked his neck to the side. He groaned happily as his dick thumped against the inside of his thigh.

“Say your safeword now, or I cut you loose and leave all my attention on Barnes over there.”

“Fury.”

“Good little whore.” She fiddled with one last thing on the base of his chair, then stopped touching him altogether and went over to the bed.

Her smirk should have told him that something was up.

Clint figured out exactly what it was as he went to sit down. Hard, unslicked rubber forced its way into him as he eased the tension in his core, and it shot him right back up off his seat again. Oh, that was just plain _mean_.

Nat’s smirk went from subtle to full blown as she ran a hand down a shaking Bucky’s side. Her other went between Barnes’s legs and, although Clint couldn’t see what she was doing, the high pitched moaning noises that Bucky made told him what was likely happening. The woman was most probably fucking the vibrator in and out of his ass, working the poor man over.

She still hadn’t given him permission to come.

“I want to see if you can get yourself off without me laying another finger on you.” Her words were directed at Clint. “And since I know what a cockslut you are, I’m not going to let you get any pleasure on that end either.” The sound of the vibrator got louder and Bucky nearly screamed with the effort of obeying her orders. Slowly, Natasha pulled the buzzing object from between the cheeks of his ass and turned it off. “I want to see if you can come just from all the filthy names I can call you.”

Clint swallowed. He was _really_ wishing he didn’t have to be a smartass all the time.


	2. Chapter Two - Barnes

Bucky nearly started sobbing as Natasha finally, blessedly removed the vibrating plug from his ass. She’d had it resting right up against his prostate for so long that he thought he may have actually pissed himself, his dick was so wet. He heaved in greedy gulps of air through his nose, forcing himself to relax. He’d done it, he’d behaved, he hadn’t come when she’d told him not to. He’d been good, and now Natasha would reward him.

When he could finally recognize feeling in his body anywhere other than the general area of his hips, he felt Natasha running her hands down his arms and torso, gently massaging any potential ache or soreness from holding the position he was in away. His left arm never really got sore, but his shoulder where it connected and had been enhanced to hold up the strain of the metal did.

Bucky tensed as she reached up to the place where his wrists were tied to the bed frame with silk scarves that Natasha kept explicitly for him. He could either have his legs in a spreader bar or have his wrists cuffed; he could not do both. Leftover bad taste in his mouth, he’d call it, from his time with HYDRA. He could escape the silk easily enough if something triggered him, even though his lovely mistress did her damndest not to set him off.

But then she slid her hands back down him, running all the way to his feet. Natasha lifted the spreader up towards his head, and Bucky shivered at the predatory look on her face as she examined his abused asshole and weeping cock from this new angle.

“Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

Bucky didn’t try and say anything around his gag. If Natasha had wanted an answer, she would have told him to speak.

“You think we can make the little slut over there come from just watching us?”

He tilted his head back to see a panting (and upside down) Barton drinking in their every movement with his eyes.

“You’re being such a good boy; you may answer. Think we can make my little cunt shoot his fucking load without a single touch?”

There was a faint groan from behind him as Bucky looked back up at Natasha and nodded. Clint didn’t have to wear a gag because if he made noise, Nat would beat him black and blue. She never did that with Bucky. He was terrified he might have a flashback and hurt her if she ever tried that with him. She’d told him that she wasn’t scared of him, but he’d made her agree or refused to let her near him.

So Barnes wore the gag.

Natasha ran her hands from his ass and up his thighs to just behind his knees. Then she pushed them down so that for all intents and purposes, Bucky was folded in half.

“Can you hold yourself in this position, or would you like me to tie the bar down?”

Bucky thought for a moment. He thought about how his core was mostly jelly right now, and how if she wanted him in this position she intended to turn his whole body into it as well. So he made two clicks, deep in his throat, their signal for option two.

“You’re so good for knowing your limits, дорогой. I think if we can get the little twat to cream himself, I’m going to give you a very special treat.”

Bucky’s cock gave a little twitch at that, and Natasha gave a low chuckle.

“Like that, do you?”

This time, the groan from behind him sounded pained. Bucky looked up into Natasha’s face as she tied the bar to the footboard. His eyes must have asked his unvoiced question, because she laughed again.

“Go ahead, take a look.”

Bucky rolled his head back, and this time saw Clint’s eyes scrunched shut as he attempted to lower himself onto the chair. He knew it was far too early for Barton to be in any actual pain from the position (Bucky had been one of the ones to help perfect its design, thank you very much), but he seemed to be in a lot of it. Natasha leaned herself down over his leg to whisper in Bucky’s ear.

“He kept mouthing off. He’s currently trying to get his dry, unstretched little fuck-hole impaled by an unlubed, eight inch dildo that I fastened to his chair.”

Apparently she wasn’t whispering quietly enough, because Clint’s eyes flew open as he gasped. Natasha must have sent one of her patented glares his way, however, because he didn’t say anything like he normally would.

Bucky finally looked away as Barton’s ass met the chair. There was a slight keening noise that felt like it went on for ages.

“The little slut probably tore.”

There was amusement but no malice in Natasha’s voice as she ran her fingertips over the scar where Bucky’s flesh became metal.

“You won’t have that issue, дорогой. You’re going to be nice,” she slid one lubed finger in his ass. “And loose,” a second finger joined the first. “And _open_ for me.” She scissored around inside of him, her other hand leaving his shoulder to cradle his cheek. “And then I’m going to ride you nice and slow, and you’ll let me like the good boy I know you are.”

Bucky felt his eyes roll back in his head as Natasha curled her fingers _just_ so against his prostate and brushed a kiss on his neck.

He really loved it when Clint was a умник.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian (Cyrillic) to English Glossary  
> дорогой – dorogoy – my darling  
> умник – umnik – smartass


	3. Chapter Three - Barton

Clint’s vision had gone red as he managed to force all eight inches (really ‘Tash?) of neon purple dildo up his ass. Oh, he knew what color it was. It was Natasha’s favorite strap on when she felt like she needed to fuck him. He knew those ridges as well as he knew his own name, though they were usually blunted by at least his own saliva. She liked to throat-fuck him periodically before she rode him that hard.

And sometimes, as a treat, she’d have Bucky eat his ass while she choked him.

As the rest of his senses began to return to him, Clint attempted to take stock of his injuries while Tasha murmured sweet nothings to Bucky in Russian as she worked him open. He hadn’t torn anything in his shoulder, thank fuck. He didn’t know how the hell he would have explained _that_ one to Coulson. From what he could tell by shifting gingerly, he just had a couple of small tears. And while it wasn’t ideal, at least now he had a bit of lubricant. He licked his lips and tasted copper when he swallowed. He’d bitten his cheek when he’d held back his scream.

All in all, not too bad. His ass would be sore for a couple days, but that was nothing. At least this time she hadn’t flogged him first. He’d actually had to call out sick for a few days the last time that had happened.

Clint sensed a change in the sounds from the direction of the bed, and he managed to open his eyes.

“Nice of you to join us again, bitch. How’s your ass feel?”

“Fan-fuckin’-tastic.”

“Oh, slut-boy likes bad language, does he?” Her eyes were narrowed dangerously again, but Clint couldn’t stop the words as they poured from his mouth.

“You bet your perky little ass I do.”

“If you’d behaved, I _was_ going to let you lick my pussy later, but now… Now I need to wash out that filthy mouth of yours.” While she’d been talking, Natasha had been strapping on her harness with the pale dildo that just matched her skin attached. “What do you think, дорогой?” She looked down at Bucky as she slicked a hand of lube briskly up and down her shaft. “You want to make me come? Make the little ass wipe eat his words?”

Bucky nodded, and all of a sudden, Clint’s erection that had flagged a little came back harder than ever.

Natasha chuckled low in her chest. “Look at that, любимый, I think he likes that idea.”

Bucky rolled his head back to look at Clint, and the blissed-out look on his face nearly made Clint want to cry. The man was fucking gorgeous. Sweat beaded his temples and stuck his hair to his face, and the gag stretching his jaw obscenely wide made Clint wish he could go over there and ride his face while Natasha entered from the other end.

Precome began to bead on the tip of Clint’s dick.

As if Natasha was reading his mind, she spoke. “Watch him, дорогой, don’t take your eyes off of him.” She knelt down as she spoke, lining her cock up to Bucky as her other hand ran up and down his outer thigh. “Look how hard he is, huh? He wants to be over here, with us, enjoying himself. But he’s been a bad little cunt. He can’t do anything but watch.”

Slowly, torturously for both him and Bucky, Natasha began to slide into the tight heat of his ass. Bucky’s eyes rolled back in his head, and as his eyelashes fluttered, Clint couldn’t hold back a weak moan.

Once she was fully seated, she paused, praising Bucky for his good behavior in Russian, of which Clint only understood every third word or so. (Hey, he’s learning!) She ran her hands all over the trembling assassin, lips following and dusting kisses between words. It made Clint ache for her touch, _any_ touch, hard or soft. But he knew if he wanted to come _at all_ tonight, he was going to have to do it himself.

Natasha let her hands frame Bucky’s face as she began to speak in (mostly) English again.

“I’m going to take the gag off now, моя любовъ. Don’t take your eyes off of that little cock slut until I tell you. I don’t want you to speak until you’re ready to beg, understood?”

Bucky nodded, and oh, was that noise coming from Clint? It must have been, because the low moaning continued even after Bucky managed to close his mouth. Natasha laughed again.

“Look at him, любовъ, he doesn’t even realize that he’s trying to fuck himself on a fake cock. What a whore he is.”

Clint hadn’t even been aware that his hips were moving. All he knew was that he’d locked eyes with Bucky and he’s drowning, _fuck_ , he’s drowning in those blue eyes.

“Remember, you little bitch, you need to ask permission before you come. You forget, and I’ll beat you so hard you won’t walk for a week.”

“Yes ma’am,” he breathed, and Clint could almost hear Natasha’s smile. He couldn’t look away from Bucky’s face, probably only could if Natasha ordered him to.

Because he does listen. He’ll always obey her in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian (Cyrillic) to English Glossary  
> любимый – lyubimyy – loved one  
> дорогой – dorogoy – my darling  
> моя любовъ – moya lyubov – my love  
> любовъ – lyubov – love


	4. Chapter Four - Barnes

Bucky was floating. He was in that place where everything was too much and at the same time not enough. Natasha was an expert at getting him there. And not just him. The look on Clint’s face as he finally submitted to what she wanted told him he’s there now too.

Then Natasha started moving, thrusting slowly, kissing his neck, and Bucky groaned. He tensed for a moment, but she didn’t tell him no, didn’t stop moving, so he assumed he had tacit permission to make noise. He just wasn’t allowed to speak until he was ready.

And he does try, so hard, to be a good boy for her.

“ҕоже мой, дорогой, you’re still so _tight_.” His knees were at his shoulders, his ankles at his wrists, Clint was across the room and panting as he fucked the air, and all Bucky could feel was pride that he was able to please his mistress.

He felt so full, so complete, and when Natasha leaned back and thrust _up_ just so, his moans were more audible.

Clint groaned along with him, and Natasha laughed. “My boys like that, do they?” And then she did it _again_! Bucky started to wonder if he’d make it out of this session in one piece or if Natasha would break him worse than HYDRA ever managed. But then, he always wondered that. And every time, she pieced him back together better than he’d been before.

She continued to speed up, and even though Bucky was watching Clint, just like she told him to, he knew exactly what she was doing to him, because Natasha kept telling him everything, her murmured Russian keeping him balanced on the razor’s edge.

“Even though you’re so fucking tight, you’re so _good_ at letting me in. You’re so slick for me… I’m going to speed up now. Oh, you like that, huh?” The sound of leather against flesh got louder, and Bucky shuddered again. Clint restarted his keening, punctuated by gasps as he worked himself up off the dildo on the chair.

Natasha laughed against his chest. “Look at that little slut. He’s so fucking desperate for my cock that he’s willing to rip himself apart to get some semblance of what you’re getting so easily.” She was pounding into him now, and Bucky felt like he couldn’t catch his breath.

“Пожалуйсто,” he wheezed. Natasha stopped abruptly, and Bucky held back a whimper.

“Please what, my darling?”

“More.”

“More what?” she asked as she pulled out nearly all the way. “What do you want more of?”

Bucky trembled, ready to fall to pieces.

“Look at me, love.” He shook his head, and as her hand fell away, he couldn’t hold back a hitch in his breath, something that in a lesser man would be a sob.

“More of you, please. But I want-” he swallowed. “I want to watch him.”

Natasha was still for a long minute, and Bucky watched helplessly as Clint continued to painfully slide up and down, crying out with every thrust.

And then Natasha started moving again, but this time her hand was on his cock, and oh, _god_ that felt good.

“You’re such a good boy, you know how to ask for things you want. Not like the little cunt you keep staring at. He doesn’t like to ask for things, he just likes to take them.”

And Clint was whimpering, his dick straining for contact, and Natasha did that _thing_ with her hips, and then Bucky was crying and begging and oh god-!

“Please ma’am, please may I come?”

“Yes, my good boy, my darling, come NOW!”

Bucky’s eyes crossed, and he came with a growl, thick spurts shooting across his abs.

The last thing he saw before he collapsed and closed his eyes was Clint, tongue hanging out and panting.

*

Bucky managed to rouse himself as he felt Natasha using a warm washcloth to wipe off his stomach. She’d already unlocked his ankles and eased his legs down. It felt good to relax the stretch they’d been in for so long.

“Thank you ma’am, for letting me come. Thank you for taking care of me.” Natasha ran one hand, sans washcloth, in a small circle just above his groin. “How may I help you now, ma’am?”

“Once we finish getting you cleaned up,” she answered, one hand now stroking down his cheek, “I think we need to put on a show for the cunt. He’s getting pretty desperate.”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied, waiting as she untied his wrists. Once she was off the bed, Bucky stood and stretched, working the kinks out of his shoulders and back. Then he went over to where Natasha was in the process of moving a large, plush armchair over to where Clint on his ladder back had a good view.

“May I assist you, ma’am?” Bucky asked, head bowed. Just because he was untied didn’t mean that Natasha wasn’t still in charge. She reached up to stroke his hair and he arched into her touch like a cat.

“Such a good boy. Yes, move it over here where the little slut can see everything.”

Bucky positioned the chair where she had told him to, then knelt next to it, hands behind his back and head bowed. He peeked up through his hair as Natasha sat down, stealing a glance at Clint. The man’s dick was an interesting shade of near purple, a testament to his willpower not to come. Natasha liked her boys hair free, so Clint, like Bucky, was waxed neatly. Mentally, Bucky winced. Those days were never fun for him.

Clint, the bastard, enjoyed the pain.

One of Natasha’s hands scooped his hair into a messy bun as the other drew him closer. Draping her left leg over the arm of the chair, she gave him his orders.

“Tongue only until I tell you otherwise, дорогой. I want this show to last for the slut.”

Bucky rested his head on her thigh and breathed in her scent. God, the things this woman did to him… She knew exactly what he needed, knew when to command and when to praise. He’d crawl over broken glass, naked and on his stomach for her without a second thought. She knew it, but she never broke him without knowing _exactly_ how to put him back together again.

With a happy hum, Bucky bent inwards to follow his orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian (Cyrillic) to English Glossary  
> ҕоже мой – bozhe moy – oh my god  
> дорогой – dorogoy – my darling  
> Пожалуйсто – Pozhaluysta – Please


	5. Chapter Five - Barton

Clint was almost ready to start begging. Not quite, but almost. When Bucky came, he’d had to bite his already torn cheek to stop himself from doing anything he’d regret later. And now…

Now Bucky was on his knees between Natasha’s open legs, flesh hand clamped over his metal wrist behind his back as he worked his tongue in and out of a gasping Natasha. She’d been so wet when Bucky had started that Clint could still see it, though Bucky had done his best to keep her clean. Lucky bastard.

What Clint wouldn’t give to have his face in Natasha’s sex right now, or to have Bucky’s tongue on him. He wasn’t exactly picky at the moment.

Clint couldn’t see precisely what Bucky did with his tongue, but apparently Natasha could feel it because she rolled her head back and let loose her own groan. She let one hand fall to rest gently against Bucky’s head and the other one moved to play with her nipple. Barnes did the thing with his tongue again, and in anyone else Clint would call the noise Nat made a shriek.

Okay, now Clint was ready to beg.

“Ma’am, please may I come?”

“No, whore.”

He whimpered, but stilled his hips. If he kept going the way that he was, he’d come whether or not Natasha allowed him.

“Did I tell you to stop fucking yourself, cunt?” Natasha’s voice cracked like a whip.

“But ma’am-”

“Are you _arguing_ with me, you little twat?!” Her voice was icy, and Clint hung his head. Bucky hadn’t stopped doing what she’d told him to.

He was the good boy, after all. Clint was the brat.

“If I keep going now I’m going to come.” He said it in a rush, hoping to get it all out before she could cut him off.

“And that’s my problem how?” She moaned a little on the last word as Bucky leaned in further. She continued, “Keep fucking yourself on that cock or I’m going to cage yours after I beat you. You won’t come for another month.”

It took Clint all of about three seconds to choose the lesser of two evils. He started moving his hips again. A beating for coming without permission he could take. The cage Natasha used on him had fucking _needles_ in it. As he started to hump the air again, she gave the order for Barnes to use his hand.

“Not the metal one, mind you. It takes a long time to clean all of your joints.”

Bucky nodded, and Clint moved his hips faster as Natasha started giving off these breathy little cries, cries he knew she only made to tell Bucky what a good job he was doing. And to drive Clint crazy.

And goddamn, he tried to obey. He tried not to come. And in the end, through his fucking, his pleading, none of that made him come. It was Natasha’s scream as her orgasm washed over her that set him off.

He sat there, head hanging in shame as Natasha came down from her high. His semen was beginning to run down his legs when he heard her walk up to him.

“So you couldn’t even wait for me to tell you to come, could you, you little slut?”

“No ma’am.”

Her hand cracked across his face.

“You will _look_ at me when you speak to me, understand?”

Clint nodded, but apparently it wasn’t enough. Natasha fisted her hand in his hair and yanked his face up to hers, straining his shoulders and neck.

“I can’t hear you, bitch!”

“Yes ma’am.” He kept his eyes fixed on her chin, not quite daring to meet her eyes.

“So you _can_ learn.” She released his hair and took a step back. Clint let his head fall forward again. “Дорогой.”

“Yes ma’am?”

“Lick him clean. Make sure he eats every last drop.”

Bucky crawled from his position by Natasha’s chair so that he was kneeling next to Clint. Starting below Clint’s calf, Bucky licked a line up his right leg, collecting a mouthful of come as he went, and Clint had to admire the man’s unhesitating dedication to Natasha. He could understand everything Barnes had done so far, but _licking_ up another man’s jizz and then tongue-swapping it? Damn. But then Bucky’s metal hand was on the back of his neck and they were mouth to mouth.

Bucky forced his tongue inside, and Clint could taste the soldier, musky and dark in the background, and Natasha, a high, sweeter note. But overwhelming it all was the taste of Clint’s own spunk.

When Bucky finally let him up for air, it was all Clint could do to speak.

“More, please, ma’am. Let him give me more.”

Natasha just laughed as Barnes’s tongue swept up his other leg.

“You’ll have more than you can stand, soon enough.” And then there was Bucky’s mouth again, meshing with and prying open his. Another mouthful, another moan.

“Please. More.”

Slowly, lick by lick, kiss by kiss, Bucky cleaned him up. Once they reached Clint’s softened cock, however, Natasha adjusted her command.

“Swallow him. Suck him clean.” And goddamn, Clint wished he had Bucky’s recovery time, because the man could suck the white off rice.

While he was… distracted, Natasha had come up behind him. It wasn’t until he felt his fingers start tingling the he realized she was cutting him loose.

“Enough.”

Bucky immediately came off his dick, and Clint groaned at the loss of contact. It was cut short by Nat’s terse command.

“Turn him around and brace his arms on the back of the chair.”

He shuddered in anticipation as well as fear. Clint knew that position all too well. Bucky looked at him with something approaching pity.

“Ten strokes for coming without permission, and two for every time you talked back. How many strokes for back talk is that, whore? Or can you not count that high?”

“Twelve, ma’am.”

“Let’s add in the ten for coming and round it all up to twenty-five, shall we? I know how much you love my crop, why _not_ add a few extra hits?” Clint heard her swish the stick through the air, and he couldn’t hold back another shudder. “Lose count, we start over.”

That was all the warning he got before braided leather smashed down across his shoulder blades.

“One, ma’am,” he said on a gasp.

“Good.” There was another loud crack, unerringly just an inch below the first. Clint may have been the one avowed for his perfect aim, but Natasha wasn’t too far behind, especially with something this close.

“Two, ma’am.”

By the time they’d reached fifteen, Clint was panting and sweating again, even though Barnes was gently stroking his arms. His back and his ass were on _fire_. Natasha had left the dildo in, and every time she struck, he clenched down. He was also beginning to grow hard again, in spite of, or perhaps _because_ of the pain.

He never really could tell.

Something about the set of his shoulders and the way he curled in towards Bucky must have told Natasha that he needed a bit of a break, because the next thing to land on his body wasn’t a crop, but a gentle hand on his shoulder. And god, he wanted to flinch away from the hand that caused him so much pain, but instead he pushed further into it.

“You know I only do this because I love you. You need to be punished when you break rules.”

He rubbed his face lightly against her hand before replying. “Yes ma’am.”

“You know we aren’t finished yet.”

This time, Clint couldn’t keep the tremor from his voice. “Yes ma’am.”

“And you know that these last ones will hurt more because you came without permission?”

“Yes, _please_ , ma’am.”

“And what comes after?”

Here Clint swallowed. He met Bucky’s eyes and searched them for a long moment. He found the lust there, yes, but he found the trust and care there too. Gaze unwavering, he answered.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good.” She paused for just a moment before continuing. “You don’t have to count these next ones.”

Clint closed his eyes briefly. This was going to be bad. But he then felt Barnes’s flesh hand on his head, pulling them forehead to forehead. He let himself drown in those blue eyes again.

Bucky smothered his screams with kisses as Natasha brutally beat his back, first five diagonally to the left, and then five diagonally to the right. By the end of it, Clint was sobbing, any semblance of an erection gone. His back was one giant bruise.

But they still weren’t done. Bucky still needed to be rewarded for his good behavior, and Clint needed to finish his punishment for misbehaving.

His breath was still hitching as Bucky laid him face down and knelt next to him. Natasha went down on her knees as well, resting her hand on his head as he sprawled.

“You can still safeword out, Clint.” And he blinked, hearing his name for the first time since they’d begun. “We won’t think any less of you if you do.”

“No ma’am,” he gasped. “I can take it.”

“Alright then.” She stood up and moved away to lean against the wall. “He’s all yours, дорогой.”

And then Bucky was on him like a beast in rut. One quick movement had the dildo out of his ass and across the room before Clint had a chance to cry out. The next had him pinned to the ground with Barnes’s cyber arm across the back of his neck. He had his legs wrapped around Clint’s and was using his other hand to guide his dick into Clint with little ceremony.

Then he started pistoning his hips, digging his now free hand into the still forming bruises on Clint’s back.

Clint finally got enough breath in to let out a sobbing scream that tore its way out of him as Bucky’s thrusts ripped him open further.

“You may come twice, моя любовъ.”

If Clint could’ve gotten enough air, he’d have laughed. Damn that super soldier stamina.

He finally passed out when Bucky bit into the left side of his neck, halfway to his second orgasm. His body just couldn’t take anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian (Cyrillic) to English Glossary  
> дорогой – dorogoy – my darling  
> моя любовъ – moya lyubov – my love


	6. Epilogue - Natasha

When Barnes’s hips lost their rhythm and he came with a grunt for the second time, Natasha thought for sure they’d killed Barton. She was on the ground by his side less than a second after Barnes rolled off of him. When she realized he was still breathing, she sat back on her heels with a sigh of relief.

She took a moment to glance at Barnes. He was lying on his back, panting and spent, but his eyes are wide open and back to normal. Gone was the look at the back of his eyes that made him submissive.

James Barnes was out of his sub space and back to reality once more.

“Once you catch your breath, James, could you help me get him up on the bed? I need to get him cleaned up a bit before he comes to.”

She used English, further reinforcing that they were done. After a moment, Barnes nodded.

“Sure thing, Natasha.”

She sighed again. Barnes- no, James, he never needed much aftercare because he got off on her praise. Barton on the other hand…

That man had a masochistic streak a mile wide. She’d probably need to spend the rest of the night cuddling with him after a scene as harsh as this one had been. And as much as she hated cuddling, Clint needed it. And her love for her boys outweighed the hate.

Always had, always would.

Once James had helped her lay Clint out on the same bed where she’d just recently fucked him into the mattress, she took a moment to look him over. Just in case.

“James, you okay? You need anything from me?”

The smirk he gave her twisted up her insides and then melted them down.

“I’ll be fine, Natasha. I just need to take a shower.” He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek as he brushed some fallen curls from her face. “Пока мы не встретимся снова, воительница.”

She smiled, then watched as he walked away towards the en suite bathroom. The shower came on, but shortly after James was back, carrying the bowl she’d used earlier to clean him up, water gently steaming. A fresh washcloth and towel were folded over his arm.

“Спасибо, James.”

All he did was nod, and as he turned to actually enter the shower this time, she began cleaning Barton up, starting with his head.

He began shifting and murmuring when she reached the bite mark where his neck met shoulder. Barnes hadn’t actually broken the skin, but it was a near thing. She had trigger phrases that James had entrusted her, words that would make him stop doing whatever he was doing, no matter how far gone he was. She hated to use them though. It messed him up for days.

But now she was sort of wondering if she _should_ have used one.

“’Tash? You there?” Barton muttered, beginning to come to.

“Right here, Clint. Been here the whole time.”

“Di’ I do good?” he had yet to open his eyes, so he couldn’t see the way her mouth just barely lifted at the corner into a small smile.

“You did fantastic, honey. But now I’m trying to get you cleaned up. You okay with me cleaning you out a little down here?” she said, resting her hand lightly on his ass.

“’Kay. B’careful though. Sore. Hurts.”

“I bet it does, sweetie.” Gently, ever so gently, Natasha began to clean the blood and drying come that had dripped down his thighs, rinsing between each wipe. “You’re going to need an enema once you’re not as sore. I can’t get all of this out right now without hurting you further.” Her only answer was a grunt that she took for the affirmative.

Whenever she hit a particularly sore spot, Clint would flinch and let out a hiss. She paid special care to those areas, being even more gentle, brushing feather-light kisses against welts and bruises. Including one right in the arch of his back that was a perfect dark outline of Barnes’s right hand.

Then Barnes himself poked his head into the room.

“Shower’s still hot, if Clint’s feeling up to it.”

Clint just groaned while James and Natasha both laughed.

“I’ll take that as a no, then.” He paused, then stalked over to the bed and dropped to his knees by Barton’s side. “Glad you’re awake, man.”

Clint blinked sleepily at him, then grinned as he snuggled deeper into the sheets. “Me too. Nigh’ Buck.”

“Night, Clint. See you in training on Monday?”

“You should.”

James pressed a soft kiss to Barton’s hairline, then nodded to Natasha before he spoke.

“Good night, Natasha.”

“I’ll see you in the morning, James.”

He stood, turned quickly, and then was gone.

Once Natasha had finished wiping him down, she set to work carefully massaging Clint’s shoulder joints, making sure that the bondage position hadn’t put too much strain on them. Once he could move his arms without groaning, she pulled the light top sheet up over his hips and placed a heating pad from the nightstand on his back to keep the muscles under his bruised back from tightening.

Then she curled up next to him and slung an arm over his waist in the small area between crop weals and sore ass. The other she slid under his head that was turned away from her to keep the bite on his neck from actually opening. She threw one of her legs over and between his.

Humming softly, Natasha bent her arm and began to stroke his hair. She’d almost drifted off herself when she heard Clint’s voice as it rose away from her.

“Hey ‘Tash?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I go first next time?”

“You are insufferable, Barton.”

“Yeah, I know.”

She sighed. “I’ll ask Barnes.”

“Thanks Tasha. Love you.”

“Love you too, you big подōнок. Get some rest now. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“’Kay.”

As he nuzzled closer, all Natasha could think about was how lucky she was to have her boys. She didn’t know what she’d do without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian (Cyrillic) to English Glossary  
> Пока мы не встретимся снова, воительница. – Poka my ne vstretimsya snova, voitel’nitsa – Until next time, my warrior. – Literally; Until we meet again, Xena.  
> Спасибо – Spasibo – Thank you  
> подōнок – Jerk
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, I am aware that blood-as-lube and thinking that you may have killed one of your partners do not follow SSC practices. But this is fiction, with fictional characters, and as such is NOT intended to be any sort of guideline for real life sexual encounters. The latter situation is mostly hyperbole anyway.  
> Besides, my babies are all REALLY fucked up, psychologically speaking.


End file.
